Mabel Goes to Wendy's
by MabellyPineedles
Summary: A parody and a revenge for Dipper Goes to Taco Bell. Mabel goes to Wendy's to eat but soon got insane with her privates.


It was a bright sunny day. Mabel Pines was sitting under the tree, reading a magazine.

"So, what'cha doin'?" Dipper greeted. "You should really explore the forest. There could be some clues out there!"  
Mabel groaned. All she can think was having boyfriends.

"Not now, Dips. I'm having a bad mood today," Mabel said. "You see, I'm looking some tips for making a boyfriend."

"Well, I really noticed that since the past few days," Dipper said. "But Grunkle Stan is taking us to the diner this afternoon!"

"Yeah, go ahead," replied Mabel in a tired voice. "I hope you don't get killed."

Dipper slapped her cheeks to wake her up. It didn't work because she is depressed.

"Well, if you don't want to come, you can always go to Wendy's," Dipper said. "It's located far east of the forest."

Mabel brightened up and smiled. She's been craving for salad since. She ate in Wendy's before when she and Dipper were still in school. She liked the burger there. Since she never ate Wendy's once in Gravity Falls, she's looking forward to eat there.

"Let's go to Wendy's!" Mabel cried.

"Wendy's?" Grunkle Stan repeated. "I heard that the scent of the diner smelt horrible."

"Boy, I'm starving already," Dipper groaned.

"I really want to go to Wendy's!" Mabel pleaded.

Stan sighs and gave her a pat, "You can go to Wendy's anytime; but don't come back crying to me when you smelled like horrible salad sauce."

"I will, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said enthusiastically.

"Now go!" Grunkle Stan said. "but in one condition, come back as soon as possible or I'll let Dipper fetch you up."

"I understand," Mabel said.

She hurriedly went outside and almost tripped with the boxes laying down on the floor.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Grunkle Stan. Dipper also chuckled along with him.

Dipper and Grunkle Stan went to the diner while Mabel searched for Wendy's. She brought her compass and a few bucks along with her. Finding the restaurant in the deep woods is harder that she thought but since Dipper got the direction and she got the compass, it was easier.

"Ouch!" Mabel yelped. She scraped her knees when she tripped in a log.

Soon, she found the restaurant in no time. She went inside and found a couple of people eating. It was a big one yet it was quite empty because about 7 or 6 people were eating.

She went to the counter to order a cheeseburger.

"Sir, I would like to order a junior cheeseburger," Mabel said.

"Excuse me but what?" The cashier said.

"I would like to order a junior cheeseburger," Mabel repeated.

"That would be one dollar," The cashier said. "Anything else?"

"I would like some Mountain Dew also," Mabel added.

She found her seat and waited for the food. When it arrived, she smacked her lips. She took a bite on the burger and sipped on the drink

"Yum," Mabel said to herself.

Suddenly, her bladder became full and went to the nearest bathroom. She spotted it but she has to go and pass the chairs. When she entered the bathroom, everything was clean. It was untouched by people. She saw someone dressed in black, holding a stinky paper bag. She didn't care about him as she left the room.

When Mabel entered a stall, she burst and wet her underwear before she could undress and sit.

"Oh dear," Mabel said.

She blushed in embarrassment even though she's alone. She remove her panty to dry it.

"Now, I'm trapped in here," Mabel worried. "I can't leave the stall with a wet panty or leave without wearing one!"

She suddenly got an idea. She stared at her slit and inserted her finger there.

She wiggled it and became aroused. Her body shook and she slightly uttered sounds.

"Ahh.." Mabel moaned.

It took minutes for her to wiggle her kitty. She soon cummed and it made her finger wet.

"What's this?" Mabel asked herself.

She smelled it and tasted it. It smelled horrible but when she tasted it, it tasted better than Smile Dips.

"I want more!" Mabel yelled and laughed crazily.

She went to hardcore masturbating. She continually wiggled her privates and cummed. The more she wiggled faster, the more the cum produced.

When she rested a bit, she wet on the floor like a baby without a diaper.

She took off the rest of her clothes to splash in her own urine.

"More more!" She cried.

She licked her dirty hands and felt more aroused. Her hair became stinky as ever since she took a dirty bath.

Mabel sat down and noticed her underwear floating in the pool of urine. She licked it and felt more aroused.

She began drinking her urine. She forgot everyone in Gravity Falls. Candy, Grunkle Stan, Dipper...she completely forgot them. All she want is her piss.

"BAHAHAHA!" Mabel insanely laughed.

She drank her urine and pissed continually. Soon, the lavatory was flooded.

Mabel saw the toilet. She flushed it and continued drinking her urine and licking her cum.

She gone totally insane about her urine. She was aroused so much that she forgot who she was, where she lived. At numerous times, she hit her head in the stall door.

Her brain could have probably been damaged. Instead of drinking her urine, she rolled with it again.

"MORE! I WANT MORE!" Mabel shouted to herself.

She started drinking the toilet water. She licked her lips and pissed.

No one dared to open the door since everyone was creep out with her noise.

Her tummy started growling and soon released crap. She stared at the brown crap floating in her urine and ate it. It tasted so good. Soon, she ate all of it.

"That was so good!" Mabel exclaimed.

She pissed again and released crap but this time it was watery. She ate them and stuffed some in her slit. She rolled in the dirty flood and she got covered with her feces.

After rolling on her urine, she banged her head again but she did it too hard.

She banged her head against the cemented wall and she bleed.

Blood dripped into her head and she grab a scoopful and tasted it. It tasted like rust and she liked it.

Unfortunately, more blood came out from her head. That's where she started panicking.

"HELP! HELP! I DAMAGED MY HEAD!" Mabel cried.

No one came to rescue her. While trying to reach the door, she slipped and fell on the floor. Urine and the watery feces seeped inside her wounded head and she screamed in pain. She can't stand up because her body became disabled.

Mabel drank the blood and urine in the floor. She also ate her crap. She tried to reach the door but there's no use. She was soon surrounded with blood after 5 minutes.

"HELP ME!" Mabel cried for the last time.

She stared at the white ceiling, breathe her last breath, and died.

At the Mystery Shack, Dipper was extremely worried with Mabel. He went to Wendy's to fetch Mabel. He went to the forest to find her. However, he took longer than Mabel went.

When he arrived, he saw a once-bitten cheeseburger and a half-full drink that was surrounded by flies. He knew it was Mabel's.

He went to the women's bathroom. He was shocked to see a naked, lifeless corpse of Mabel's.

"No!" Dipper cried.

The bathroom was stinky than ever. He soon dared to step on the urine and it soaked his shoes.

He saw that the corpse's mouth was foaming.

"Oh, Mabel," Dipper whispered.

By staring at his surroundings, he became aroused.

He undressed and kissed her sister's cold lips.

When he pulled out the kiss, he enjoyed it. He kissed her some more.

Soon, it became passionate. It became a french kiss.

He got aroused and decided to make out with the corpse.

"Maybe, we make out until we die," Dipper mumbled.

He inserted his dick into her slit. He thought of Mabel alive. He started thrusting.

Every time he thrust, tears of odd feelings came to Dipper's face. He was both happy and sad. He can't understand the odd feeling.

He cummed inside the corpse. It was no use but he enjoyed it.

When he was finished, he broke down.

He lain down on the urine and feces and held her lifeless hand.

"Mabel, if only you were alive," Dipper said.

He imagined Mabel hugging him. He thought of the good days there. He decided to live in the bathroom just for Mabel.

He grab a scoopful of his feces and remembered getting diarrhea in a bathroom.

"I remember that time," Dipper mumbled with his face disgusted.

Back in the forest, no one spotted Dipper or Mabel and has reported to be missing. Stan hoped they would come back...but they didn't.

A few days later, Dipper struck AIDS while living in the bathroom. He also got tuberculosis for being exposed in the cold.

"So, sis, are you alright?" Dipper asked as he coughed.

No one's there to help him. He wanted to look out for his sister, who was slowly rotting.

Suddenly, someone went inside. It was the person wearing all black.

"So, looking out for your dead sis, huh?" The woman said in an eerie voice.

Dipper started stuttering, "N-n-no, m-m-m'am. I-I-I was.."

"So, you're not going to dress up?" The woman interrupted.

"I-I-I," Dipper stuttered.

"Everyday, I've seen you doing incest on your sister," the woman said. "You enjoyed it. You ate nothing but cum and shit."

"H-H-How did you know?!" Dipper stammered.

"There's a security camera, you idiot!" the woman shouted.

Dipper wet the floor and curled up. He coughed blood and licked it.

"I see you like the blood your tuberculosis coughed," the woman said.

She took her knife and cut off Dipper's tongue. He bleed and the woman licked it up. She shredded his right arm and he winced. She spared his bones in the arm.

"Do you want some more?" The woman asked.

Dipper shook his head but the woman thinks it's a nod.

"Okay, I'll cut you more!" the woman hissed.

Next, she started cutting his hips. She took both of his kidneys and dropped it in a bag. She kept cutting until his ribs are exposed. Dipper started crying and coughing some more blood.

"Now, what should I cut next?" the woman thought.

She snapped her fingers and grabbed his legs. She slowly cut it. Dipper squirmed and fidgeted. She spared the bones and dropped the meat in the bag.

Next, she started skinning his head. It was very painful to Dipper. She spared the muscles on his face.

"Any last words?" the woman asked.

He can't speak and tightly closed his eyes, ready to die. The woman stabbed him and shredded the face muscles. She spared the skull. She also cut off his dick and added it to the bag.

"I'll making this as burger patties," The woman said to herself.

She removed her black mask and black suit, revealing as a Wendy's employee. She resembles like Mabel a lot but she doesn't have braces.

She left the bathroom. She grind and processed Dipper's body parts. She served them to the people who ordered burgers.

Dipper's corpse wasn't discovered and started rotting. Soon, someone found them and the restaurant closed. Stan grieved to his great-nephew and great-niece. Their parents cried to their children' dead bodies. The woman was sentenced to death and did the same thing she did with Dipper. However, Dipper and Mabel lived happily as ghosts. They still haunt the empty building where Wendy's was once placed.


End file.
